Just One
by whiteseximo
Summary: Akira is leaving for a year and invites Saki to somewhere very special. ONE SHOT Akira/Saki


**Vali: OMG *foams***

**Ikuto: What is this.**

**Vali: a fanfic for my fave anime right now :D**

**Ikuto: I though shugo chara was ur fave**

**Vali: NOPE! Not anymore :D it's eden of the east**

**Ikuto: ok then**

**Vali: Well, this is a one shot! Just One!**

**Just One**

_They were sitting on the bench in the park._

Akira was going to go all over Japan and tell them about what's going to happen in Japan since he's a king/prince now. It was for a year and his leave was in 2 days.

"Do you really have to go?" Saki asked resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yes, since I'm being a prince and all." He said.

"One year is too long!" She exclaimed.

"Not really. You have Mittan and Ohsugi and everyone to keep you company."

"It's Micchon and I don't think Ohsugi likes me much anymore." She sighed.

"He does. I worked things out with him."

"B-but…I'll miss you." She said quietly.

"Me too."

"Everything changed after you became king."

"Yes."

"Why did you even use all your money on your special phone and become king?"

"To save Japan."

"You won the game right?"

"Yes, I think I did. I mean I'm not dead." He smiled.

"Yeah." She laughed.

_They went home in the afternoon._

**The next day.**

_Riing. Riing. Riing. Riing. Rii-_

"Hello?" Saki said.

"Hey, come to my place I have a surprise for you." Akira said over the phone.

"Oh ok." She said quickly.

"Bye."

"Bye…."

Saki got dressed and ran down the stairs.

"I'm heading out!" She said going out the door.

"Ok!" They said.

_Oh crap. I'm wearing heels. How am I supposed to walk there? _She thought.

_HONK! It splashed her with mud from last night's rain._

"Ah!" She said running out of the car's way.

"WATCH OUT NEXT TIME!!!!" The person in the car said.

She exhaled and inhaled once and looked at her shirt.

_It didn't get much on it but there's still a medium sized spot on the side. _ She thought frowning.

"Awww, my favorite shirt!" She whispered to herself.

She sat down on a bench in front of a small shop and decided to text him that she couldn't come and she was sorry. He didn't reply and she just sat there for about 20 minutes.

"Hey, young lady we're closing in a few minutes." A man said behind her.

"Oh ok." She said getting up.

_Their probably went somewhere for Micchon's birthday party. _She thought. _Sigh, I should've just went to that party._

_Where would I stay until they got home? I could call them but then I would probably have to wait the same time. _ She sighed again.

"Could this day get any worse?" Saki groaned.

An hour pasted and no reply from the text or call she made to her family.

She was starting to cry until she heard a motorcycle vroom.

_Sounds a lot like his. _ She thought. _I didn't even get to say Bye before he left. _She cried some more.

"Oi! Over here!" A familiar voice said.

"Huh?" She said still crying.

"Why are you crying?" A voice came approaching her.

Saki looked at him and cried rushing into him.

"Why are you crying?" Akira asked again getting attacked by a hug.

She just kept on crying.

"I was wondering why you weren't coming and until a few minutes ago I checked my other phone not used to a regular phone text alert." He laughed.

She didn't say anything.

"Let go of me for a sec." He said pulling out his phone. He took a picture of her.

"Hah! You're crying face." He smiled.

"Hey!" She said.

"I'm just kidding, it's adorable."

"Heh." She smiled.

"Anyways, let's buy you a new shirt since you have that mud stain on yours."

"Ok." She said getting on the back of his motorcycle.

"How's this?" He said holding a shirt in front of her.

"It's perfect." She said smiling.

He bought it and she went into the changing rooms to change into it. She changed and the both got onto the vehicle again.

"Where are we going this time?" She asked.

"Somewhere special before I go." He said not looking back.

"But where would that be?" She said again.

"You'll have to wait and see." He said.

They drove for hours and Saki fell asleep. The drove to the airport and Akira carried Saki into the airplane.

After about an hour on the plane Saki awoke.

"Huh?! Where am I?" Saki asked looking around.

"You're on an airplane." He said looking at her smiling.

"Huh? Where to? Does my family know?" She asked.

"One, you'll see. And I contacted your folks already." He said.

"Oh ok." She said falling back to sleep on his shoulder.

**ATTENTION ALL PASSENGERS! WE WILL BE ENTERING OUT DESTINATION IN 20 MINUTES! **The P.A system said.

"Oh." Saki said when she woke up. She was about to open her window when he closed it.

"Why can't I see?" She pouted.

"Because it's a secret." He grinned.

The landed and Saki got up first and quickly got out of the plane.

"Saki?! Where are you?" He asked scanning the landing space when he exited.

"Over here!" She said.

"How did you get already over here?" He asked in front of the airport.

"I'll tell you later. I still can't figure out where we are!" She shouted.

"We're in W-" A man said before Akira put his hand over his mouth.

"We're in the Wonderful blankity blank." He smiled pushing the guy somewhere else.

"Okay then."

"Yeah."

"Oh yah. Do you have any memories back?"

"Nope, none."

"Aww." She sighed.

He called a cab and told the driver where to go.

"You have to close your eyes the whole drive okay Saki?" He said.

"Why?"

"Just close them." He replied. She did the whole way through and when they stopped he got out and opened the door.

"Can I open them now?" She asked.

"Nope." He said taking her hand while she stepped out of the car.

"I might fall!" She said.

"It's okay I got you." He said.

They walked a bit until he stopped.

"We're here."

"WHERE?!?!?" She asked getting annoyed.

"Don't get annoyed Saki you can look now." He said smiling.

Saki opened her eyes and gasped.

"Why'd you take me here?" She said still amazed.

He didn't answer.

It was in front of the White House in Washington.

"I lied." He said.

"What?" She asked.

"I do remember just one memory." He said staring at the White House.

"Really? What is it?" She asked fascinated.

"The day I met you." He smiled.

"_All and All, it's the __Perfect Scene_"

**Vali: *foams***

**Ikuto: That was…err..**

**Vali: -_-**

**Amu: That was nice! Write more! :D**

**Ikuto: You're just saying that because you don't want her to write Hearts Bond.**

**Amu: ……….**

**Vali: I do not own Eden of The East, Shugo Chara or any of it's characters!**

**Amu: PLEASE R &R!**


End file.
